One Night Plus More
by pinkluver93
Summary: He knew what he wanted. He wanted that night back." FryXShake


In Frylock, Shake, and 3rd person POV. What possible things could happen in one night? Let's read to find out:

It was an early Saturday morning. Frylock wakes up, yawns and hears slight snores. What the hell, Frylock thought. He looked next to him and nearly fell from the bed. Shake! Why was he sleeping in my bed?, Frylock thought frantically. Then, he laid back on the bed, pulling himself into ponder and thought. He tried to remember what happened last night. "Wait, what's this stain on the bed?", Frylock randomly pointed out. Ugh, nevermind, he thought. Soon, he laid back down again while Shake still slept and Meatwad was sleeping by Carl's pool after a pool party with his homemade friends. He had many questions to answer for himself. What exactly happened?

FLASHBACK

It was an early Friday evening. It seemed no one was doing anything. Frylock and Shake were watching a TV show while Meatwad was still in his room. Soon Shake opened his mouth.  
"Guess you're not going on a cyber date tonight, huh Frynerd?"  
"Yeah, and you call THIS an awesome Friday night for you, right?" Frylock replied angrily.  
"Not exactly. I had some hookups tonight, but I don't think I'm interested." As Shake said that, he pulled out a piece of paper. "See about 5 girls made me write their numbers down to call them earlier at the bar, wanting to hookup tonight, but since I don't like pushy girls, they're not getting lucky." Frylock took a small look at the paper. "This just says 867-5309 5 times." "What?" Shake said. "All their names were Jenny! What do you want me to do?" As he said that, Meatwad came out with Dewey, Vanessa, Boxy, and some pool toys.  
"Boy, that is a good song. I think I'll play that at my pool party tonight!" As he said that, he pulls out a list of songs written in scribbles. "I already made a deposit out to the DJ I'm havin', so I can't miss this party! Hey, you guys wanna come?"  
"I'm alright Meatwad. I'm not much of a party person." Frylock said.  
"Ugh," Shake started. "Ya know, I get way too many party invites as it is! I turned down an invite to Brad Pitt's bash at his beach house, so now I'm turning down yours."  
"Fine. More food for the rest of us!" Meatwad said.  
"What food did you buy, Meatwad?" Frylock asked.  
"Oh, none. I just went free shoppin' in Carl's dumpster. Man, that place has some good fried chicken. It comes in all shades of green and explodes in my tummy, like when you feel like crap and you think, "Damn, what did I eat?" That's the thought of a smart shopper like me." Then he started to walk out the door. "I'll be at my party if ya need me."

An hour later, Shake had dozed off on the couch while some dumb Dracula movie remake played in the background. Frylock had gone somewhere about a half hour earlier and he soon returned, waking Shake up by closing the door. He flew back to the chair carrying two bottls of red wine.

"I was having a pleasant dream until you woke me up. Thanks!" Shake said as he woke up and watched TV.  
"Of what? You dreamed of a better life?" Frylock said.  
"No, uh, I was ruler of the world. Hotdogs were my servants and I used chocolate bars as money and-, well what is that you have?" Shake said and pointed to the wine.  
"Oh, it's just the highlight of my night. With strong wine like this, anything can happen!" Frylock said happily as he set the wine aside until later.

SHAKE POV

Wow, anything? Maybe he'll get outta that mid-life crisis he's got going on. I turned the channel to something other than that crappy Dracula remake and I ended up on Jerry Springer where a couple was shown. "Ohh, are they fighting? Are they fighting??" I frantically asked. Well, they're not. "Nah, they're making up." Frylock replied, to that I replied, "Why thank you, Ms. Obvious!" After I said that, he just looked at me. Hmmm, he usually doesn't look at me like that though.......what the hell...okay I've had enough! "What?!" I said. "Oh nothing! It's just that... I thought I had a real name, but apparently, I have all kinds of aliases!" Geez, talk about a sense of humor. "What? I can't call you anything different than Fry-lick or French Cry?" "F*** you, Shake. I'm taking my troubles away." So he grabbed that fancy shmancy wine, opened it, and took a good sip of it. After that, he seemed...different. He looked like some easy chick, all mellow and all. "Ohhh yeah.." he said. Pffft. Alcoholic. "Wow, must be some good stuff, huh Fry-ass?" When I said that, he just ignored me. Like he didn't hear me. "Hey, you look good in those....yellow....gloves.." He touched them gently. Uhhh what the hell is going on? Great, now I have a spooner on my hands. "Uhh, how drunk are you?" I asked. "Mmmmm...I'm, I-I gonna drink till your hot..." Now he was feeling me up. I couldn't help but feel all hot inside. Not the angry hot but.. the comfort hot. "Hmm, you're kinda funny when your drunk. I can have some, right?" Then he quickly kissed me. About 8 seconds and it was over. "Uhh, I-I guess that's a yes..." With that, I took some wine and drank up.

FRYLOCK POV

I can't believe I kissed Shake, what was I thinking? Well damn, he looks kinda...hot..wait what's the word for him? Now he was acting like me, but he drank a little more wine. "You look...s-s-so goood," Shake started. "I bet everyone's after your body!" He was sounding drunk like me. Hell, my mind was going 20 different directions like his was. "Everyone plus you. You make me crazy.." With that, I grabbed a hold of him and made out with him. Now the chair had reclined, while I was on top. Our hands went everywhere, all around our bodies. Soon, our tongues touched. My God, he's so hot, I thought. I could tell he'd never done this before.

SHAKE POV

Man, I've truly never done this stuff before. It felt so wrong, yet so right. Frylock is so bad, oh so bad. I just wanted to take him to his bed and just go all over him and...well, do what people usually do after they make out, I guess. Soon, he stopped and seductively said, "How bout we continue this in my room, where it's comfortable?" Oh, now I feel stomach ties. I hope it's the wine. Then I thought of something to say. "Yeah, and maybe we can..break it and show it who's boss?" With that, he excitedly took my hand and took me to his room, where the "magic" would happen.

3 HOURS LATER

FRYLOCK POV

Oh my god, I am good. Not sure what I'm good at, but I feel so satisfied. Now Shake and I were just cuddling with each other after all the partying we dealt with. I feel the drunkness wearing off a bit, but I'm still not sure what happened. I don't care though.

SHAKE POV

I bet Frylock is proud of me. Now we both feel well and accomplished. I still feel that wine though, but I know that what we just had was some major passion. I don't kiss and tell, but damn, if I did, I'd tell everybody about us! Now we were cuddling in his bed, with the doors and winows locked and closed so no one would suspect us two. This was some Friday night, probably the best I've had in a while. All I know is, I'm glad I got my hands on that wine...

END FLASHBACK

Now it came to me, Frylock thought. Man, what a night. He wasn't sure if he felt the same way now then he did during his drunk hours, but he sure felt better. Maybe drinking is a good thing, Frylock thought. Now he knew what he wanted. He wanted that night back. He wanted love, passion, and excitement: things he and Shake usually don't feel on a daily basis. Then he looked at the two bottles of wine on the floor, empty. Then he rubbed his eyes. "Better get some more wine," he told himself. "We're gonna bring last night back." 


End file.
